


His Name... Stiles

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AS I SAID, I'm just obsessed, Jackson is Arthur, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is Lancelot, Stiles is Merlin, This is the Teen Wolf/Merlin crossover that literally no one asked for, also, and no one wants, but also sciles, but here it is!, literally no one asked for this, so technicaly mercelot, so this should be interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: In a land of myth and a time of magic, there were no werewolves. Stiles Stilinski is a sorcerer, arriving in Camelot to live in secret alongside his best friend, Scott McCall. Unfortunately, Stiles somehow manages to get himself a place in the royal household as Prince Jackson Whittemore's servant. Not exactly the fun experience Stiles had been expecting.





	His Name... Stiles

The day is surprisingly beautiful; sun's shining, clear sky, there are even birds flying around, making their strange little bird noises. Usually, Stiles would love all of this, he would be taking it as an opportunity to enjoy being outside, to head into the small wooded area not far from them with Scott and Theo, laughing when Theo begs him to show him and Scott what else he can do with his magic. But today is different. Today, Stiles and Scott leave Ealdor and head for Camelot. 

They don't want to. Scott and Stiles both begged Scott's mom - who took Stiles in when his own mother died - to let Stiles stay. But she wasn't listening, too worried about his safety. She said it was too dangerous for him to stay in Ealdor now that Theo knows about his magic, despite Theo swearing he'll never tell anyone. Realising that they weren't going to change her mind, Scott made the decision to go with him, not wanting him to be on his own. And as soon as they were all awake, the sun only just rising, Melissa made sure they were ready to go. Just before they left, Scott and Stiles snuck into Theo's home, waking him to say goodbye. He didn't want them to go and they promised they would return as soon as they could. Then they had to leave, say goodbye to Melissa and then begin their journey to Camelot. 

It's only when they look up and the Castle is right in front of them, huge and towering over them but absolutely stunning, that it all finally sinks in, finally feels less like a dream.

They stop at a nearby market stall, their legs tired from the walk and the sun hot on their skin. While Scott talks to the owner of the stall, a bright grin immediately spreading across his face, Stiles lets his eyes wander. He has to admit, Camelot truly does seem as impressive as everyone makes it out to be. The castle is amazing, the people look happy and there's just something about the kingdom that seems so... magical. Which is ironic considering the laws against sorcery and the number of people who have had to flee for fear of being executed simply because of who they are. 

That is what makes Stiles question why Scott's mom would send them here of all places. If she wants them to be safe, for Stiles' secret to be kept a secret, then why send them to the one place where it is made clear that the use of any type of magic or sorcery is forbidden and is punishable by death? 

Someone bumps into Stiles and he looks up, immediately ready to apologise and help them if they dropped something. His eyes land on a girl, dirty-blonde hair tied up into a messy bun, framing her face as she looks at him with wide brown eyes.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she says and her voice is quiet, soft.

"It's okay," he says, barely paying any attention to the words that come out of his mouth. "It's a pleasure, really."

She smiles back at him and looks away, gesturing to the direction she's heading. "Sorry again. I should go..."

Stiles' eyes widen and he nods. "Yeah, of course." Before the girl can leave though, he holds out his hand. "I'm Stiles, by the way." 

She chuckles and takes his hand, her smile turning to a grin as she says, "Erica."

He lets go of her hand, smile still in place even as Erica sends him a small wave and walks away, a bucket of water swaying from her arm. Stiles finally turns his attention back to Scott, only to realise that he's in the middle of his own conversation with someone else. He doesn't want to interrupt, but at the same time, he's curious. And his curiosity always wins.

Without saying a word, Stiles leans his arm on Scott's shoulder, grinning at him before letting his eyes drift back over to person he's talking to. Scott just rolls his eyes at him but it's a fond gesture, accompanied by a quirk of lips. 

"Stiles, this is Lydia," Scott introduces with a small gesture to the girl with strawberry-blonde hair.

"Hi," she smiles at him, unable to shake his hand as she carries a stack of what looks like dresses. "They're for the lady Allison," she explains, picking up on Stiles' curious glances at them. "I'm her servant."  

"Oh." He nods a little before adding, "Well, do you want some help? That looks like a lot." 

She shakes her head but sends him an appreciative smile. "It's okay, I can manage. But I really should be going." She shifts her gaze between the two of them as she says, "It was lovely meeting you. Both of you. I hope you enjoy staying in Camelot." 

"We will, thank you," Scott says, still smiling.

"I, uh, hope we see you around soon?" Stiles adds, now forcing his grin as she nods again, smiling once more. "Great. Well... we should go." He's already attempting to pull Scott away, not even bothering to check if he paid for the things in his hands. "See you around, Lydia." 

And with that, she walks away, laughing to herself at the boys while Scott arches an eyebrow at Stiles. 

"Are you okay?" He asks, his amusement clear in his voice. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Stiles quickly shoots back, moving his arm to wrap around Scott's shoulders as they begin walking. He has to admit, he isn't really okay. There's just this tightness in his chest and a strange tingling sensation at the tips of his fingers, coursing through his hands and making him a little more jittery than usual. This has happened before, only a couple of times but still not enough for Stiles to figure out what's causing it. All he knows is, it usually ends with a splitting headache and him passing out from being so overwhelmed by whatever the hell is happening. Which is exactly what he's trying to avoid right now, in the middle of the streets of Camelot. 

Scott doesn't question him anymore, allowing Stiles to guide him in the direction he seems to think they need to go. Which, actually turns out to be a huge mistake.

They slowly come to a stop, any amusement or lightheartedness they had fading as they take in the scene unfolding in front of them. In the middle of the courtyard there's a gallows, a rope attached to it and swaying a little from the breeze that suddenly feels icy. The two boys make their way through the medium-sized crowd as a group of knights drag a man onto the wooden platform. They're both taken-aback by the cheering that mingles with yells of disgust and outrage, quietening down as soon as they spot the man standing on the balcony, watching them with a somewhat twisted and satisfied smirk. 

Stiles misses most of what is said, tuning out as his attention stays with the man on the gallows, but he's smart enough to know that the man on the balcony is Gerard Whittemore, the King of Camelot. He catches a few words here and there, such as "forbidden", "punishment", "sorcery", just enough to know what's going on and make Stiles' stomach twist and make him feel sick. He knew that coming to Camelot would be a mistake, he knew how dangerous it would be.

Something else is said and when the noose is forced over the man's head, Scott slips his arm around Stiles, lacing their fingers together and squeezing his hand tightly. Stiles squeezes back and he has to look away, unable to watch as the cheers from the crowd only get louder. And he feels Scott's grip tighten even more when there's a sharp noise, the rope tightening and swaying from the weight of the man now limp and lifeless.  

Stiles only looks back up when he hears someone screaming. The shrill voice belongs to a woman with white hair, tears in her eyes as she looks up at the King. She cries and screams about him killing her son and swears vengeance on him, her entire body shaking as everyone just stares at her, most with disgust or twisted amusement, the few others with sympathy. And then she vanishes into thin air before the King's knights can arrest her for her treasonous threats and for sorcery, leaving the crowd of people in silent surprise. 

Stiles glances up at the King, wondering how he'll react; whether it will be in rage, disgust, maybe even a hint of sympathy. But his expression is indifferent, clearly pretending nothing even happened as he announces a festival for the celebration of twenty years without magic in Camelot. 

A few people cheer, excited at the thought, while others just seem bored and start wandering away. Scott doesn't remove his arm from around Stiles, just leads him in a different direction, hoping to get them away from what just happened. They don't talk about it, don't bring up just how horrifying and absolutely terrifying it was. They already know what the other is feeling and Scott must know that Stiles just really wants to get to where they need to go. 

Scott finally lets his arm fall from around Stiles when they reach a set of stairs, heading up them and eventually reaching the door they're looking for. Scott knocks twice before Stiles just opens it and walks in, eyes immediately darting around the court physician's... home, I guess you could call it. 

They both spot Noah, the man that Scott's mom sent them to stay with. He has his back turned to them, sorting through a bookshelf that sits on a higher platform, small stairs leading up to it. Neither of the boys are sure what catches Noah's attention; the sound of Scott closing the door behind them and calling out "hello" or Stiles accidentally knocking over a vial and fumbling to catch it just before it smashes. Either way, Noah is startled. He falls backwards, through the wooden balcony, something that doesn't seem like it should even be possible. 

Stiles is quick to react, everything slowing to a stop in front of him, eyes wide as they dart around the room before landing on the bed. He barely has to concentrate, his eyes flashing gold as he moves the bed without even touching it, setting it beneath Noah, who is still frozen mid-fall. 

Time catches back up and Noah lands on the bed, eyes wide with the panic from falling and surprise from not having felt the hard ground beneath him. Stiles meets Scott's fond gaze and he instinctively flashes him a grin, only for it to quickly fade when he notices Noah's frantic expression.

"What did you just do?" He asks, eyes darting between the two boys, unsure of which one had saved him. 

Scott and Stiles look at each other, wondering if they've already made a mistake. Stiles looks back at Noah uncertainly as he says, "We didn't do anything?" 

Noah scoffs and rolls his eyes, moving towards the two boys as he points at the bed. "I know magic when I see it. How did you do that?" He doesn't give either of them a chance to answer, "Where did you learn magic?" 

Scott looks like he wants to get them out of this situation without incriminating Stiles even more than they already possibly have but Stiles isn't really seeing any way to do that. 

"I didn't," Stiles says. Noah raises a disbelieving eyebrow at him, moving to turn on Scott and he quickly adds, "I was born with it."

That makes Noah freeze. He still doesn't seem to believe Stiles but he goes with it for now. "Who are you and why are you here?" 

Now this is something that Scott can answer. He hastily digs through his bag and pulls out the letter that Melissa had written for Noah, explaining why she sent the boys to stay with him. Noah only eyes the piece of parchment in his hand with suspicion. 

"I can't read without my glasses," he explains.

Stiles jumps in and decides to end this disaster before it can go any further. "I'm Stiles, and this is Scott." 

Noah's face lights up, clearly recognising the names. "Melissa's sons?" Stiles immediately goes to correct him and say that he's not actually her son but Scott stops him before he can, a smile on his lips as he nods. There's a moment where Noah smiles back at the two of them and then something seems to cross his mind. "But you aren't supposed to be here until Wednesday." 

Stiles glances at Scott, his eyebrows drawn together as he tilts his head slightly in confusion. "It is Wednesday..." 

There's a pause and Stiles tries not to grin as Noah realises he's right. He takes the letter from Scott and that's it. Stiles isn't sure what's he supposed to do now but one look at Scott give him an answer. He gets the feeling that they're going to spend the rest of the day wandering the streets of Camelot, Stiles possibly getting himself into trouble and Scott having to save him from it. Either way, Stiles just knows that they're going to have fun here in Camelot.

At least, they will right after Stiles' headache goes away. It's just been growing worse this entire time and still has some hope that this time he won't pass out. He meets Scott's worried gaze and as if right on cue, his vision blurs and he passes out. The last thing he remembers is his legs buckling underneath him and Scott wrapping his arms around him to keep him standing, calling out to ask Noah if there's something he can do to help


End file.
